kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kids Next Door
The Codename Kids Next Door or KND for short, is a worldwide organization of trained children under the age of 13 who battle adult tyranny in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. The current age of the KND, the seventh age, was founded by Numbuh 0, after he discovered the legendary "Book of KND" that contains all stories of KND operatives' stories for their adventures. The organization's purpose is to protect kids from adult tyranny and teenagers (anyone over the age of 13), but they only battle evil adults, as stated in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. and Operation: A.M.I.S.H.. All members' codenames are numbers, spelled "Numbuh". It was revealed in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. that in the 19th Century KND, girls were not allowed in the organization. It was created by Tom Warburton. They were also the only Organization who were able to Finally Over Power the KTD During The Events Of The War Of Confusion A.K.A The K-Civil War. Founders The K-Civil War The Kids Titans of Demoral ''Training Cadets (usually kids at the age of 7 or 5), referred to as Cadets Next Door, are trained by Numbuh 60 in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base. After they graduate on the Moonbase and pick a number for a codename, they put their DNA (booger) into the KND Code Module and KND Super Computer, and are assigned to a Sector. probably the closest to where they live When twins join the Kids Next Door, they can choose to share a codename number instead having to chose a different one. Decommissioning When an operative turns 13 years old, they are to be decommissioned by the Head Decommissioner, Numbuh 86, and her Decommissioning Squad. Some manage to escape and usually turn on the KND and become villains, while some of the best operatives are falsely decommissioned and go undercover as Teen Operatives with real villains to gather intelligence on teenager and adult facilities as stated in ''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. and Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. The group acts as a highly-secretive covert unit of the KND that no other operatives are allowed to know about. Numbuh 9 and Chad Dickson are the only the two known operatives so far, being in the TND (Teens Next Door), with Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 being the only operatives to know about it and later all the members of Sector V. In Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., Chad revealed there are other higher operatives that Numbuh 362 doesn't even know about, higher than her and the Teen operatives, referring to the Galactic KND. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., it was revealed to quit the Kids Next Door by removing an operative's DNA (booger) from the Code Module. However, once an operative's DNA is removed, he/she cannot be restated into the Kids Next Door. This is due to a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into their systems. ''Bases KND are split into Sectors around the world, which are gigantic Treehouses. The most important base is the Kids Next Door Moonbase Headquarters, and the second most important base is the Kids Next Door Arctic Base. The names of the Sectors are letters, such as Sector C or Sector J. There is also an undersea lab which was mentioned in a few episodes and featured in several episodes. Usually, the letter of a Sector corresponds with their location in the world, like Sector C is located in China and Sector I is in India. Positions In the Kids Next Door, operatives are given certain positions within their teams. Some of their positions are: *Supreme Leader *Head of Decommissioning *Supreme Commander of Armed Forces *Global Tactical Officer *Sector Leader *Second-in-command *2x4 Technology Officer *Weapons console *Scientist *Hand-to-hand combat *Jail Breaker *Pilot *Diversionary Tactics *Tactical yo-yo specialist It was revealed in ''Operation: I.T. that to become Supreme Leader of the KND is to play a game of "Tag", due to the fact that everyone knows that being leader of the KND is not fun and that's why they have a game to decide the leader until noon. However, Numbuh 362 is a different case as stated in Operation: I.T. that she voluntarily took up the job as Supreme Leader after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. ''Global Command See: ''KND Global Command Global Command is the central communications base of the entire Kids Next Door. It is located on the Moonbase Headquarters. The KND Global Command consists of the higher ranking officers, such as Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60. Previously, it also had operatives like Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 100 before they were either decommissioned or they deserted from the KND. Items that seem to be under the care of the Global Command are the Kids Next Door Code Module and the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob. Global Command is the highest-ranking authority in the Kids Next Door hierarchy, except for the Galactic Kids Next Door, to which no one, except Sector V, have the knowledge of. ''Technology ''See: List of 2x4 Technology To accomplish their various missions, the Kids Next Door have access to a variety of gadgets and devices stored in their Treehouse as well as the resources of the global weapons of mass destruction. They use everyday items such as tape, wood, soda cans, and metal to make their weapons. The 2x4 Technology Officers and scientists usually create technology. The names of technology are usually acronyms. Though the KND constructed a large quality of weapons, the KND, during the K-Civil War at the time the young Organization that was under the control of Numbuh 274, was known to be weaker during the early 90's until the 1996, when KTD Operative Norton Rivera, was captured after the battle of Los Angeles in the early fall of 96. In 1997 Norton created plans for carriers for the KND. Norton for the last 2 months began to grow a bond with the KND, and decided to remain with there faction starting after 1997, but that time was thwarted with KTD Central Park sector attacked and reclaimed Norton. Despite the loss of Norton, Norton's works gave the KND Plans for constructing a much stronger organization that will finally turned the war into there hands. Norton's imprisonments allowed the KND To finally over power the KTD in the fall 2002. ''KND Nightly News '''KND Nightly News' is a television program covering recent news involving the Kids Next Door. So far it has only been seen in Operation: C.O.U.C.H. and mentioned in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. by Numbuh 3, only Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 seem to be fans (although, Numbuh 2 seems to have a crush on Numbuh 10, much to Numbuh 5's annoyance) while the rest of Sector V seems bored watching it. The anchors are Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0, who cracks bad puns. It also includes a list of operatives who have turned thirteen years old and would be decommissioned that day. ''Kids Next Door Other Bases *Arctic Training Base and Prison *Central Bike Hub *Kids Next Door Super Convention Center *Deap Sea Science Lab (a.k.a. Scientific Research Seabase) *Hairstyle Headquarters *Moonbase Headquarters *Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff Other KND Related Organizations *Galactic KND *KND Splinter Cell *Teens Next Door Organization Trivia *The Kids Next Door are often called "KNDorks" and other names by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the Teen Ninjas, such as Chad and Cree. they are also called snot nosed brats from villians such as Grandfather Father Mr. Boss and Stickybeard *The Kids Next Door Are often Mistaken as Superheroes such from Lizzie Devine and Tommy before he joined the Kids Next Door *Despite the Kids Next Door hatred for adults, the Kids Next Door operatives love their parents, though they are embarrassed by them. However, as seen in ''Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T. and Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., they do not hesitate to aim their weapons at other operatives' parents, even if they know them. *In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. it was hinted by Maurice that Numbuh 5 might be invited to be in the TND. *Despite the Kids Next Door being a world-wide known organization, many operatives' parents are oblivious to their children's adventures and missions, thinking it as only child's play or that they are pretending. *The Kids Next Door were somehow military-oriented to a certain extent, seeing the practice of saying 'sir', 'ma'am' to those superior in rank and speciaization, etc. (similar to those in the real modern militaries). *Dispite some reference being made to the beginning of the Seventh Age of the KND, no reference was ever made to the original formation of the KND.